Coffee Tames the Beast
by Annabeth Patelle
Summary: Gibbs/Fornell. Fornell finds Gibbs unconscious under a tree.


Gibbs ran through the snowy park, blindly following the path that stretched out in front of him. His knee started throbbing, but he ignored it until he involuntarily and haphazardly fell to the foot of a giant redwood. Within moments, he was unconscious, half from the pain and half from running all night. The cold didn't bother him- he was used to it already. The ground felt to him like a soft, feathery blanket. It would be hours before anyone would find him, seeing as he didn't bring his cellphone, having no obvious use for it.

Fornell frantically sprinted through the deeply forested area of the park. He was almost blind form the blizzard-like winds beating into his eyes. Suddenly, he saw a dark shadow, a figure in the snow. Picking up his pace, he crouched down next to the body under the tree. A soft whisper escaped Fornell's lips; "Jethro...". Gibbs moaned, his body shaking and icy-cold. Fornell picked him up, bridal style, seemingly with superhuman strength.

Carrying him to the car, Fornell laid Gibbs down on the backseat, covering him up with a couple of blankets. Distracted, Fornell gently stroked Gibbs's hair, looking into his eyes with sadness and remorse, anger but not hatred; a single tear slid down his cheek before he returned to his senses and hastily wiped it off, getting behind the wheel of his convertible. The 30-minute drive back to his loft took only 5 minutes this evening. Once there, he gingerly lifted Gibbs from his seat and supported him as they walked slowly up the front steps. Inside, Fornell laid Gibbs down on the couch and covered him up; he didn't seem quite so cold now, but he was still shivering.

Five minutes later, the enticing aroma of fresh black coffee woke Gibbs up from restful sleep. As soon as Fornell had him in his arms, the nightmares had given way to pure, dreamless sleep. They'd been driving fast, but for a short while, so Gibbs guessed he must be in Fornell's loft now. Figures the only way he'd get in would be by practically dying. He chuckled to himself; or at least tried to, because he ended up coughing. Seconds later, Fornell was at his side.

"Jethro, sit down. You need warmth. I made you coffee." The last phrase was said almost apologetically. Fornell took the mug into his own hands and fed the coffee to Gibbs, who he felt was not exactly up to it. Gibbs, on the other hand, obviously disagreed with his diagnosis. He grabbed Fornell's arm, gently but firmly. Fornell shuddered slightly at the touch, and not only because of the coldness of Gibbs's hand.

"Tobias, I can lift a mug myself." The smirk was almost evident in his tone itself.

"Well, that doesn't excuse you from getting warmer. Here," Fornell said, wrapping his arms around Gibbs to reach the blanket that had fallen behind him. Unexpectedly, he felt arms wrapping around him; strong, muscular, soft, gentle...

"I'm warm enough, To," Gibbs whispered, settling into the warm embrace of his friend. Fornell shifted into a more comfortable position but did not let go of Gibbs. Slowly, almost not daring to break their embrace, Fornell placed his head on Gibbs's chest. Gibbs threaded a hand through Fornell's hair, stroking it softly while tears, joyous tears, fell from Fornell's eyes.

Fornell chuckled. "Never thought I would be the one that needed comforting." He scooted closer to Gibbs, shifting positions so that he was enveloped in Gibbs's arms but could move a bit. Gibbs lifted Fornell's head with one hand, gently touching his lips to Fornell's forehead. "It's okay, To. I'm here, and I always will be. I love you, Toby." Fornell locked his eyes on those of Gibbs. Understanding flashed between the two, and Fornell nuzzled his head into Gibbs's neck, whispering before he fell asleep, "I love you too, Jethro."

Gibbs smiled leisurely, then picked up the mug of coffee. "Mmm. Boy even knows how to make good coffee." A grin found its way onto his face as he looked at the sleeping man whose arms were still wrapped around him.


End file.
